


Дорожный Бог

by Raona



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raona/pseuds/Raona
Summary: Лука твёрд в своей вере: Дорожный Бог может дать всё, что ему необходимо.





	Дорожный Бог

**Author's Note:**

> fandom Road stories 2017

Путешествуя от одной пустынной равнины до другой, Лука раскладывал на дымящихся чёрных реках дорог свою мозаику: птичьи кости, надетые сорокопутом на ветки прибрежного кустарника, осколки зеркала со дна рюкзака, страницы из Библии, собранные в его дневник   
(«Скури их лучше», — сказал Джуд)   
и капли своей крови.   
Это было его ритуалом, его жертвой Дорожному Богу: достать очередной осколок, чувствуя, как острая грань врезается в кожу и скользит по мокрому, едва не выпадая, положить его к остальным дарам, к серым хрупким птичьим косточкам и кускам Писания, изрезанным поперёк   
( _«...пойду долиною смертной тени и не убоюсь я зла, потому что ты со мной»_ , — сказал Джуд)   
его почерком.   
Лука записывал каждый прожитый день и оставлял его там, в кипящем полуденном асфальте, смешав с прахом и осколками души.   
Однажды он привычно сунул руку в рюкзак и вынул последний. 

**** 

Койот поднимается с земли, отряхивается и смотрит на Луку.   
В апельсиновом соке заката пыль со шкуры вьётся вокруг него сияющим облаком.   
Лука замирает, так и не собрав осколки зеркала.   
У Койота светло-жёлтые глаза, узкий чёрный зрачок и оскаленная острая морда. Лапой он подталкивает один из осколков к себе, тычется в него носом, обнюхивая. Когда Лука протягивает за ним руку, тихо рычит.   
— Отдай, — просит Лука. — Нельзя оставлять его здесь, надо все собрать. Это важно.   
Руку его тоже обнюхивает, фыркает и беспокойно мечется перед ним из стороны в сторону. Лука забирает последний осколок, кидает на дно рюкзака и поднимается с колен.   
В машине радио поёт: «Я вижу красную дверь и хочу, чтобы она была чёрной».   
Рюкзак звенит, когда Лука бросает его на заднее сиденье. В дверь с пассажирской стороны настойчиво скребут, и Лука, потянувшись, открывает её. Рычаг переключения передач тычется ему под сердце. Койот просовывает лапу в щель, затем морду, затем просачивается весь, едва не наступив на голову Луке. Первым делом он ныряет под кресло, выуживает оттуда пакетик чипсов и лезет мордой внутрь.   
— Если тебе надо куда-то, — говорит ему Лука, — то лучше поискать кого-то другого. Я не еду куда-то, я путешествую везде.   
Высунув морду из пакета, Койот слизывает налипшие на нос крошки, зевает, глотая остатки апельсинового света, и перебирается на заднее сиденье. Лука закрывает дверь и тянется к ключу в зажигании. 

**** 

Миссис Мэттерс не к лицу гнев. Её голос истончается и крошится, хотя она вовсе не кричит, её кожа покрывается пятнами свекольного цвета, дыхание становится шумным, а верхняя губа оттопыривается, чуть обнажая зубы.   
— Иди-ка ты на хуй вместе с моим бывшим мужем и его жалкими подачками, — произносит Сандра Мэттерс как только Лука объясняет, зачем он пришёл. Одной рукой она придерживает за плечо светловолосого мальчика, выглядывающего из-за её спины, второй, в тающих клочьях мыльной пены, ручку двери. «Бывший муж» из её уст звучит хуже любых ругательств. — Я двенадцать лет терпела этого сукина сына и не потерплю ни секундой больше. Проваливай, пока я не вызвала копов или не взяла ружьё.   
Сандре Мэттерс не больше тридцати, но серая корка усталости старит её, и пепельно-русые волосы кажутся седыми. На самом деле она очень красивая: правильные, крупноватые, но тонкие черты лица, большие светлые глаза с густыми ресницами и едва заметная россыпь веснушек на скулах. Всё это сложно заметить под уродливой маской ненависти.   
Лука хочет сказать, что не может уйти, пока она не заберёт посылку и не даст ему новую взамен, что она может сделать с ней что угодно в ту же секунду, как получит, что он просто посыльный и ничего не знает про её бывшего мужа. Он не успевает произнести и звука — перед лицом Луки громко хлопает дверь, обдав сухим кондиционированным воздухом.   
Луке не остаётся ничего, кроме как сесть на ступеньки в самом низу лестницы и ждать.   
Наручные часы показывают 18:32, ночь ещё далеко, но тени уже вытянулись и кусают вечерней прохладой. Лука достаёт дневник, находит пока не исписанную страницу и между   
_«сказал им: жатвы много, а делателей мало»_  
и   
_«я посылаю вас, как агнцев среди волков»_  
пишет: «Мне было четырнадцать, когда я впервые увидел Дорожного Бога...»   
Лука пишет, а тени всё тянутся и тянутся, как тонкая плёнка мазута поверх песка и травы. Койота он замечает лишь когда тот тычется мокрым носом в руку, пытаясь заглянуть под неё. Рядом, на ступеньке, стоит бумажный пакет, аккуратно загнутый верх прокушен в нескольких местах и весь мокрый от слюны. Закрыв дневник, Лука заглядывает внутрь: пара завёрнутых в пищевую плёнку гамбургеров и хот-дог.   
— Сомневаюсь, что тебе было где спрятать кошелёк, — вздыхает Лука. На всякий случай перед тем, как достать гамбургер, он вытягивает шею и осматривается в поисках разгневанного владельца еды. — Но спасибо.   
Ни гневных владельцев, ни даже обычных прохожих тут нет. Дом Сандры Мэттерс стоит так далеко от своих соседей, что единственный звук здесь — хор сверчков в густой траве и крикливая невидимая птица. Хот-дог Лука отдаёт Койоту.   
Будь это его работой, настоящей работой с настоящей зарплатой, страховкой, начальником, выдающим ему адрес доставки, с расписанием, делящим поездки по часам, Лука наверняка бы послушался совета миссис Мэттерс и свалил. Ему не раз приходилось сидеть сутками в ожидании момента, когда адресат сменит гнев на милость, и в этом не было ни капли удовольствия. Лука не злился в ответ: вся их неприязнь была направлена на другого человека. Никто не ненавидит телефонную трубку всерьёз, какие бы плохие вести она ни сообщала.   
Лука не получал за это ничего сверх того, что давали ему вместе с посылкой, и не тратил на это казённого времени. Именно поэтому он мог прождать сколько захочет.   
Дверь за его спиной щёлкает замком. Проглотив недожёванный кусок гамбургера, Лука поднимается со ступенек.   
— Миссис Мэттерс, я просто... — начинает он.   
Дуло ружья, нацеленное в его голову, заставляет умолкнуть на полуслове. Койот пригибаясь к земле, низко рычит.   
— Убирайся, — повторяет Сандра Мэттерс.   
Никто всерьёз не ненавидит телефонные трубки, даже когда разносит их на сотню пластиковых кусков о стену. Не стоит об этом забывать.   
Лука медленно наклоняется, подбирая свои вещи, пятится с десяток шагов и только затем оборачивается и идёт к стоящей на обочине машине. 

 

— С животными нельзя, — бесцветно бросает парень в окошке ресепшена, мельком глянув Луке под ноги.   
Всё его внимание поглощено происходящим на экране ноутбука в глубине стойки, шершавая россыпь звуков долетает из огромных наушников, висящих у него на шее. Челюсть мерно движется, перемалывая бесконечный резиновый ком жвачки, на секунду губы дёргаются в усмешке.   
— Ты сам всё слышал, — говорит Лука, наклоняясь к Койоту и пожимая плечами. Окошку он говорит: — Он не со мной, комната для меня одного.   
На «он» парень за стойкой выразительно вскидывает брови и разглядывает Луку внимательнее. Тявкнув и прижав уши, Койот трётся вокруг его ног и нехотя трусит к выходу, останавливаясь и оглядываясь пару раз по дороге.   
— Сорок три доллара, — говорит парень и тянется за ключами, вновь залипнув в экран. — Завтрак в восемь, автоматы с напитками и закусками дальше по коридору.   
Отдав деньги, Лука получает ключ — «101» выбито на круглом пластиковом ярлыке. Оставив вещи в номере, он ужинает в небольшом кафетерии, неуклюже сочетающем грубое необработанное дерево и пластик, болтает с парой пенсионеров, едущих в Калифорнию, набирает в холле целый ворох чипсов и шоколадок, пару литров колы и только потом возвращается к себе.   
Койот лежит на его кровати, на смятом покрывале. Лука мог бы поклясться, он слышал звук работающего телевизора минуту назад.   
Зачем Койоту выключать телевизор, если он его смотрел?   
Сгрузив хрустящую охапку закусок прямо на пол, Лука замечает:   
— Тебе здесь не будут рады.   
В ответ тот прижимает уши и беспокойно взмахивает хвостом, глядя исподлобья.   
У Луки никогда не было своей собаки. Своего койота у него не было тем более, и он совершенно не представляет, что делать в подобных случаях.   
Переворачиваясь на спину, подбирая лапы, Койот подставляет уязвимый живот, и Лука качает головой. Зачем-то оборачивается к закрытой двери, будто парень с ресепшена мог бы стоять за ней и подслушивать.   
— Если это взятка, то, думаю, пальцы ты мне за это не откусишь, — говорит Лука, присаживаясь на край кровати и запуская руку в светлую редкую шерсть.   
Койот следит за ним одним глазом, вывалив розовый язык, подставляет то один, то другой бок под осторожную ласку. Луке нравится живое, подвижное тепло под ладонью, частое сердцебиение, ощутимо бьющее в руку.   
— Уговорил, — улыбается он Койоту. — Только не шуми и прячься, если кто-то постучится.   
Приняв душ и постирав вещи, Лука достаёт свёрток с травкой и, устроившись на кровати, неспешно скручивает косяк под вечернее шоу. Выкуривает его, листая каналы, а затем берёт из пустого ящика в комоде Библию. Открыв наугад, он выхватывает взглядом:   
_«Его нет здесь: Он воскрес; вспомните, как Он говорил вам, когда был ещё в Галилее»_  
и аккуратно вырывает страницу. Так же аккуратно вкладывает её в конец своего дневника и убирает Библию обратно в деревянный комодов рот. 

 

Утром Лука просыпается от жара, накрывшего спину. Еле повернувшись в перекрученных простынях, он утыкается носом в собачью шерсть. Часы на тумбочке показывают половину шестого утра.   
В восемь приходит горничная, она напоминает про завтрак и предлагает уборку номера.   
В половину девятого Лука завтракает тостами и кофе в кафетерии и болтает с пожилой парой из Канады, едущей на свадьбу внука.   
В десять сорок Лука возвращается в номер и до полудня тупит в ящик: пролистав кулинарное шоу, концерт Майли Сайрус, «Спасателей Малибу» и телепроповедь, он останавливается на марафоне «Гриффинов».   
Койот уходит ещё до прихода горничной и обнаруживается уже на стоянке, возле машины.   
В двенадцать пятьдесят, потратив полчаса на дорогу, Лука возвращается к дому Сандры Мэттерс. Получив вместо ответа очередной хлопок двери, он снова усаживается на ступеньки и ждёт.   
Возможно, на этот раз она вызовет полицию, раз угрозы оружием оказались бессильны.   
Возможно, всё-таки решит его выслушать.   
Ни того, ни другого не происходит. Несколько часов Лука торчит на ступеньках, нарезает круги по утоптанному песчаному пятачку перед крыльцом, разминая ноги, потом возвращается в машину и дремлет пару часов под дьявольскую флейту Йена Андерсона. Проснувшись ближе к восьми, в тишине давно закончившегося треклиста, Лука ужинает пачкой луковых колец, шоколадкой и банкой колы.   
Снова сидит на крыльце, играя с Койотом в «шпиона» и прикидывая, на сколько ещё ночёвок в мотеле хватит денег.   
Ближе к девяти вечера Лука решает, что подождёт ещё час, прежде чем вернуться в мотель.   
Ближе к десяти дверной замок щёлкает, и всполох жёлтого света рубит вечерний сумрак. Дремлющий рядом Койот поднимает голову, навострив уши. Лука оборачивается: на крыльце, закрывая за собой дверь, стоит тот самый светловолосый мальчишка. Спустившись вниз, он замирает на секунду, заметив Койота.   
— Он не укусит, — успокаивает его Лука. — От матери не влетит?   
Мальчишка садится рядом.   
— Она разрешила. Сказала только, чтобы недолго, — говорит он, протягивая ему пакет с чем-то, и тут же без перехода, будто боится забыть или не решиться, спрашивает: — Это же для меня, да? То, что передал отец?   
В пакете оказываются кривоватые бутерброды с ветчиной. Лука вдруг чувствует себя неприлично голодным. Он кивает, выудив один, и тут же отправляет его в рот.   
— Не сердись на маму. Она нормальная, просто с отцом совсем не ладит. Думает, что для меня так тоже лучше. Меня, кстати, Том зовут.   
— Лука, — говорит Лука, дожевав. — Я не сержусь. Она в меня даже не выстрелила.   
— А в тебя раньше стреляли? — живо интересуется Том, всё ещё с опаской поглядывая на Койота.   
От следующего бутерброда Лука отламывает половину.   
— Дважды, — отвечает он, хлеб и ветчина исчезают в койотьей пасти раньше, чем он успевает их протянуть.   
Том уважительно «ого»-кает. Ждёт, пока они расправятся с бутербродами, и только потом спрашивает, глядя ни на Луку, ни на Койота, ни даже перед собой, а куда-то вглубь воспоминаний:   
— Это же игрушка какая-нибудь?   
— Робот, — уточняет Лука.   
Том фыркает разочарованно и качает головой. Бормочет:   
— Мне же не семь лет уже.   
И улыбается. 

**** 

Том Мэттерс отправляет его в Айдахо с рукописным письмом и коробкой разноцветных камней, к Саре Уэйлс и её отцу Джону, который отправляет Луку в Колорадо к Раджи Филлипсу и его девяти вязаным свитерам для племянников в Оклахоме. Оттуда Лука едет на юг Калифорнии с одной лишь старой глиняной статуэткой, разбитой и бережно склеенной.   
Койот исчезает по дороге туда.   
В одном из мотелей, где останавливается по пути Лука, он просто не приходит на ночь, и на следующую ночь, в которую Лука обивает порог ночного клуба, куда его никак не хотят пускать. На третьи сутки Лука решает, что тот нашёл себе местечко получше, чем переднее сиденье его «Форда». Не удивляется и не горюет особо: дорога, как ничто иное, приучает к простой истине — нет ничего, что будет рядом вечно. Бесконечное течение трассы быстро вымывает из сознания всё лишнее, оставляя лишь то, что есть на самом деле. Движение вперёд, без которого умирает даже время.   
Возвращаясь в свой номер утром четвёртого дня, Лука встречает своего нового попутчика.   
Он сидит на его кровати, спиной к двери, и оборачивается мгновенно, будто ждал этого момента.   
— А вот и хозяин, — произносит человек.   
Он улыбается широко и уверенно, поднимаясь Луке навстречу.   
— Извини, надо было, наверное, дождаться тебя прежде чем заваливаться вот так, но устал с дороги так, что ноги отваливаются. Прикинь, пешком пёр почти десять миль, потому что какой-то мудак угнал мою машину. И вот доползаю я до этого клоповника, а чувак в окошке мне говорит: мест нет, соси-ка ты лапу, приятель.   
У него короткие тёмные волосы, до рыжины выгоревшие на концах, узкий острый подбородок, небольшой широкий нос и высокие скулы.   
На шее на простой плетёной верёвке болтается собачья лапа. До того, как он поворачивается, Лука успевает заметить за спиной, над поясом, тёмную рукоять пистолета.   
Подойдя к нему, замершему в дверном проёме, тот продолжает болтать:   
— Не представляешь, сколько этот пидор содрал с меня за то, чтобы подселить к кому-то. Но я пообещал, что договорюсь с тобой. А если не договорюсь, то придётся, видимо, ночевать в ближайших кустах, — протянув было руку, он вдруг передумывает, делает вид, что чешет в затылке, и отворачивается, вперившись куда-то под ноги. Облизав нервно губы, всё-таки спрашивает, глядя исподлобья: — Ну так что, кусты или твоя вторая уютная кроватка?   
Лука поправляет сползшую лямку рюкзака.   
— Это ведь пистолет? — спрашивает он.   
Человек оглядывается так, будто в комнате есть кто-то ещё, кроме них.   
— Простая пневматика, — достав оружие из-за пояса, он протягивает его Луке. — Покупал, чтобы отпугивать ублюдков, вроде тех, кто сейчас катается в моей машине. А теперь, видишь, всё, что у меня осталось, кроме штанов и бумажника, — взмахнув увесистой железной тушей, говорит: — На, сам посмотри.   
Лука мотает головой, отказываясь.   
— Всё в порядке, я тебе верю, — отвечает он. — Можешь оставаться.   
Человек кажется Луке знакомым, хотя он уверен, что видит его впервые. 

 

Его новый знакомый обладает той человеческой магией, которой порой не хватает Луке.   
— Он со мной, — улыбается дежурному громиле на входе Джуд.   
Громила неодобрительно смотрит на Луку, но всё же пропускает их внутрь.   
В Джуде есть что-то, что мгновенно подкупает людей, совершенно любых. В конце концов, Лука сам разрешает ему вселиться в свой номер без вопросов и уточнений, хотя, будь это кто-то другой, возможно, он спросил бы для начала имя.   
В Джуде есть что-то, что заставляет бармена обратить на него внимание в первую очередь, что притягивает к нему случайных собеседников, стоит ему открыть рот. Лука чувствует себя рядом с ним тенью, но это чувство не мешает ему.   
— Так это всё? Просто ради того, чтобы передать эту хреновину, ты околачивался тут трое суток? — опрокинув в себя пару огненных стопок и продышавшись, спрашивает Джуд. — Ты псих!   
Ему приходится кричать, чтобы Лука услышал его сквозь шум музыки.   
Бармен, наклоняясь над стойкой, говорит:   
— Если тебе нужна Долорес, спроси у того парня с микрофоном в ухе, — и показывает рукой на неприметного человека в чёрном, стоящего в конце зала.   
К Долорес Хьюз они попадают три шота и полтора часа спустя, едва не нарвавшись на драку с охраной.   
— Я тебя видела на камерах, — говорит она, выдыхая слова вместе с сигаретным дымом. — Третий день торчишь, должно быть, у тебя ко мне что-то исключительно важное.   
Откидывается на спинку кресла. Высокая, на полголовы выше Луки, про таких говорят «крепко сбитая», она угрожающе нависает над ними обоими и столом даже сидя. Короткая стрижка и аляповатый макияж отчего-то не делают её менее грозной.   
— Ну? — повторяет Долорес и смотрит на Луку.   
Лука вытаскивает из рюкзака коробку со склеенной статуэткой и ставит на стол.   
Достав статуэтку, Долорес долго смотрит на неё в тишине. Закуривает новую, дважды промахиваясь по кремню зажигалки; когда она затягивается, видно, как дрожат её руки. Дрожат губы, когда она плачет абсолютно беззвучно, лишь утирая слёзы раскрытой ладонью; жест кажется неожиданно беззащитным и детским.   
Джуд, неловко кашлянув, отворачивается.   
Лука, разглядывая бережно, хоть и не везде аккуратно склеенные кусочки, думает, что та женщина, наверное, могла бы быть её сестрой или подругой. Или, может быть, кем-то большим.   
Взяв себя в руки окончательно, Долорес тушит окурок в пепельнице.   
— Спасибо, — говорит она; голос, минуту назад полный судейского всевластия, смягчается и вздрагивает. — Если тебе что-то необходимо... Всё, что в моих силах.   
— Мне ничего не нужно, — отвечает Лука. — Но у вас ведь наверняка есть кто-то, кому вы бы хотели что-то передать? Сделать подарок или вернуть долг. Пожалуйста, вспомните об этом.   
— Подожди-ка, — произносит Джуд.   
Лука вздрагивает, как перебегающий дорогу от автомобильного гудка и слепящего света фар.   
— В той дыре, в которой он снимает номер, дерут больше сотни за сутки, а он — раз вы его видели на камерах, знаете, что он тут торчит уже третий день, — продолжает Джуд, наклоняясь вперёд, упираясь локтями в колени. — По этому парню и не скажешь вовсе, но он не миллионер, мисс... как вас?   
— Хьюз, — отвечает Долорес; лицо её остаётся неподвижным, только едва заметно, на секунду, залегает недовольная складка у губ. — Само собой, я возмещу стоимость проживания и дороги. Меня интересовало, могу ли я быть полезна чем-то сверх этого.   
Яростное шипение шин об асфальт и удар.   
Лука никогда не придумывал себе правил специально, правила заводились сами. Попросить что-то взамен, не просить больше, чем дают, не прерывать цепи. Он верил, что за неудачей обязательно последует счастливый номер, что Дорога могла дать ему всё необходимое, чтобы жить.   
Он смотрит на Джуда и хочет сказать, что это лишнее, что он нарушает его правило, но тут же вдруг немеет, понимая: Джуд тоже часть дороги.   
Позже, в наглухо задраенной от музыкального шума и чужого внимания кабинке, Джуд говорит, перегибаясь через низкий столик, укладываясь на него животом и заглядывая Луке в лицо:   
— Извини, не думал, что эта ерунда для тебя такая важная.   
Немного пьяный халявной выпивкой, довольный жизнью, говорит:   
— Обещаю больше не лезть. — Со вздохом укладывает голову на сложенные руки. — Просто... ты мог бы зарабатывать на этом больше.   
Топорщатся короткие тёмные волосы на затылке, у самой шеи, Лука приглаживает их, треплет и снова приглаживает. Заторможенно убирает руку, подумав, что сам нарушает что-то чужое.   
Что тоже порядком набрался.   
Джуд не двигается, не поднимает голову в возмущении, ничего не говорит, может, вовсе заснул.   
— Я этим не зарабатываю, — запоздало отвечает Лука. — Я этим живу.   
И успокаивается окончательно: то, что есть в правилах, не может их нарушить. 

**** 

Чтобы найти нужного человека на фестивале, раскинувшемся на много миль посреди пустыни, у Луки уходят всё утро и день. Питер Конноли забирает у него коробок спичек, долго разглядывает ключ, который находит внутри, и несколько раз, шевеля губами, перечитывает записку к нему.   
— Охренеть, поверить не могу, что Долли наконец-то его вернула, — бормочет Питер, оторвавшись от своей посылки, косится на Луку. — Я вам что-нибудь за это должен, ребят?   
Снимает с шеи цепочку, нанизывает на неё ключ, и тот глухо звякает, соударяясь с армейским жетоном. Подожжённой запиской Питер подкуривает свежий косячок.   
— Послать кому-нибудь что-нибудь ещё, — отвечает Лука. — Что угодно, кому угодно.   
— Типа, хуёв ведёрко моему бывшему сержанту Ссыкло Ёбаное? — спрашивает Питер.   
Усмехается, но предлагает серьёзно, Лука чувствует — то ли по взгляду, то ли по тому, как плещется в чужом голосе застарелая обида.   
— Если хочешь, — пожимает он плечами. — Один парень из Дакоты дал мне чучело крысы, утыканное иголками. Отправил его своей бывшей начальнице.   
Косяк идёт по кругу, от Питера к тихому парню в роуче, от него к Джуду.   
Джуд, забирая его, спрашивает:   
— И сколько ты проторчал там, пока не убедил её, что ты не маньяк?   
Затягиваясь, запрокидывает голову к тусклому жёлтому шару лампы, как волк, беззвучно воющий на луну, и, округлив губы, выдыхает дым. Линия шеи такая чёткая на фоне тканевой плотной темноты, скрывающей окна, что Лука спотыкается об острый угол кадыка и залипает.   
Внутри трейлера душно и пропахло травкой и замороженной пиццей, мало света, мало воздуха.   
— Три недели, — отмирает Лука лишь когда рука с зажатым в ней косяком пролетает мимо его носа. — И, может, ещё пару дней.   
Проглотив вязкий, колючий дым, он поворачивается к парню, похожему на черновик художника: разномастные рисунки пляшут по его телу, несколько цветных, слабо светящихся в полумраке, остальные — чёрные. Узоры, животные, надписи, даже флаг Канады на щеке.   
— Тогда лучше, наверное, продолжить цепочку добра добром, — чешет в затылке Питер, хмурит напряжённо брови. — Только я даже не знаю, кому. Родственников у меня не осталось...   
— А брат? Ты говорил, у тебя где-то на Юге есть брат, — подаёт голос парень в рисунках.   
Под ответным тяжёлым взглядом Питера он замолкает, стушевавшись.   
— Нет у меня брата на Юге, — припечатывает Питер.   
Сидят в тишине и дыму с минуту, немного неловко, но Лука ко всему привык — к ненависти, к доброте, к слезам, к радости, горю и безразличию. Он не пытается успокаивать или ободрять, он здесь всего лишь наблюдатель, блуждающее звено цепи.   
Джуд беспокойно вертит головой, разглядывая крошечную трейлерную полутьму, разве что не насвистывает. Лука вдруг понимает: он обязательно попытается всё исправить, разрядить обстановку, даже не потому что ему неудобно от чужой неловкости, просто нравится влиять на вещи.   
— Не обязательно делать это прямо сейчас, — поспешно говорит Лука. — Я никогда ещё не был на Вуд Хэде, так что, думаю, мы тут пробудем пару дней.   
Вскинувшись к нему, Джуд открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но передумывает. Переведя взгляд на парня с рисунками, спрашивает:   
— А кто это из вас такой наскальной живописью занимается?   
Парень в роуче, весь разговор пялившийся в одну точку, неожиданно оживает. Смеётся мелко, дробно, как-то по-гиеньи, и говорит с ехидством:   
— Он запал на Мисс Вселенную, вот и ходит к ней каждый день по несколько раз, — голос же у него оказывается совсем другим, густым и хриплым.   
— Мечтает покатать её на своей ракете, — добавляет Питер, подмигивая им.   
Переглянувшись с парнем в роуче, смеются вместе.   
— Идите на хуй, — устало вздыхает парень с рисунками, как всякий, чьё терпение загрызла насмерть любимая шутка его друзей.   
До ночи они сидят в душной коробке трейлера, до тех пор, пока дым не становится таким плотным, что хоть ножом режь, до тех пор, пока чужие имена не срастаются в памяти с лицами и образами.   
Из Библии, из листов которой Питер и его друзья складывают самокрутки, Лука вырывает лист, вырывает взглядом строчку:   
_«На лбу у неё было начертано имя с тайным значением: „Великий город Вавилон, мать блудниц и всяческой мерзости на земле“»_  
Вернувшись в машину под утро, он прячет его в конец дневника. 

 

«Мисс Вселенную» они едва находят среди незнакомого шумного моря блестящих трейлеров, палаток, лавок и причудливых инсталляций. Вселенная прячется от солнца под ослепительно белым навесом, среди красок и кистей.   
— Моё имя Бриджит, но все зовут меня Бебе, — говорит она.   
Непроглядно чёрная с головы до пят, Бебе улыбается ему белыми зубами, улыбкой Чеширского кота, зависшего в космической невесомости. На её животе покоится Солнце, на лбу её — Нептун, въедливый белый песок, осевший на её коже, выглядит как россыпи звёзд.   
Бебе смеётся под его взглядом и спрашивает:   
— Что на тебе нарисовать? Это особая краска. Видишь, — она поворачивается спиной, отчего становится ещё больше похожа на прореху в холстяной декорации, скрывающей пустоту, — она совсем не отражает свет.   
За спиной Луки свистят. На плечо падает ладонь, хлопает пару раз.   
— Ты просто космическая! — заискивающе скалится Джуд. Сощурившись, он предлагает: — Нарисуй на мне. Будто вся моя башка — череп. Как Санта Муэрте.   
— Как Барон Суббота, — поправляет Лука, на секунду накрывая пальцами чужие пальцы.   
Бебе фыркает, опирается о столик с красками.   
— В очередь, смельчак, — говорит она и выжидающе смотрит на Луку.   
«Можешь нарисовать на мне всё, что угодно», — хочет сказать Лука, но Джуд опережает его:   
— А ему нарисуй крылья, — проводит рукой от шеи до самого предплечья и по спине.   
Вздрагивает под порывом ветра раскалённый белый тент над их головами. Мимо с дробным грохотом в шлейфе бензиновой вони проносится выделанный под дракона байк, осёдланный рыцарем в латах. Где-то совсем далеко месит воздух рейвовый бит, месят песок десятки ног.   
Прикосновение замирает под лопатками и никуда не исчезает. Джуд не сводит с него взгляда. Глаза у него светло-жёлтые, и зрачок как щепка. Луку окатывает жаром, будто новым раскалённым выдохом пустыни, но края тента и охапка лент и перьев над столиком неподвижны.   
Он первым отворачивается.   
— Да, крылья, — кивает он Бебе. — Только сначала вот этому нетерпеливому господину его череп, пожалуйста. Он сведёт нас с ума, пока будет ждать своей очереди.   
Бебе вновь озаряет их сияющей в черноте улыбкой.   
Ей двадцать четыре, и она архитектор, решивший, что строить ракеты куда интереснее, чем строить дома. У неё есть два старших брата, пёс Терри и бывшая-но-не-совсем подружка в Питтсбурге. На фестиваль Бебе ездит уже третий раз: в прошлом году она строила среди пустыни кинетическую скульптуру гигантского воздушного кита, в этом вот рисует на людях. В следующем, говорит, будет «что-нибудь с огнём и зеркалами».   
Говорит: «Ну же, прекрати болтать, иначе останешься без челюсти».   
Вместо того, чтобы заткнуться, Джуд спрашивает у неё, что она делает сегодня вечером.   
Лука ни о чём её не спрашивает, пока она водит холодной мокрой кисточкой по его лопаткам, вырисовывая перья. Разглядывает её отражение в зеркале, чёрную вселенскую пустоту, чешущую щиколотку носком ноги, небольшую аккуратную грудь и маленький животик, и как покачивается при каждом движении собранный на макушке пучок тёмных мелких кудряшек.   
— Вы с ним вместе? — спрашивает она шёпотом, оседающим у ключиц Луки.   
«Вместе» она выделяет по-особенному, кивает легонько в сторону Джуда. Тот, запрокинув голову, вытряхивает на язык последние капли воды из бутылки, даже горлышко облизывает.   
— Нет, он просто мой попутчик, — говорит Лука, спешно отводя взгляд. Добавляет, облизывая пересохшие губы: — У тебя нет воды?   
У Бебе нет воды, только красное сочное яблоко, которое она вкладывает в ладонь Луки перед тем, как попрощаться. Потянувшись к его уху, привстав на цыпочки, Вселенная шепчет ему напоследок: «Если ты не против, этот вечер я проведу с тобой». 

 

На память Бебе оставляет ему телефон, записанный краской поверх синих прожилок на руке. «Позвони, как будешь проезжать мимо», — говорит она и мягко целует его в висок, наверняка догадываясь, что этого никогда не случится.   
От мобильного Лука избавился окончательно много лет назад: после того, как матери не стало, некому ему звонить. На всё остальное в его жизни есть воля случая и Дорожного Бога.   
К Джуду он возвращается ближе к ночи четвёртого дня и застаёт того дремлющим на крыше «Форда», подложив под голову валик из куртки Луки.   
— Что-то ты рановато вернулся с орбиты, — произносит он, не открывая глаз. — Я бы на твоём месте задержался подольше.   
«На твоём месте» царапает Луку ржавым тупым ножом. Он замирает, открыв дверь, беспомощно разглядывает пустоту перед собой.   
— Меня на моём месте всё устраивает, — наконец наскребает он в голове на ответ и, потянувшись, достаёт из машины рюкзак.   
— Ещё бы, — вполголоса цедит Джуд. Поворачивается в его сторону и спрашивает: — Так что, отчаливаем завтра?   
Из соседней палатки нестройно затягивают «Семь пьяных ночей», к концу куплета окончательно сбиваясь и заливаясь хмельным хохотом.   
— До конца фестиваля, — отвечает Лука, глядя в ту сторону. — Хочу посмотреть, как будут сжигать голову. Вряд ли в следующем году попаду сюда снова.   
Закинув рюкзак на плечо, он уходит к трейлеру Питера.   
Внутри так же темно и тесно, как и в прошлый раз, только никакого дыма. Одна из тёмных штор чуть приподнимается под ветром, вместо лампы на этот раз освещают гирляндами.   
— Выменяли на пачку печенья, — поясняет Донни.   
Роуч величественно покоится на его коленях, Донни трётся о концы перьев подбородком, прикрывая глаза. Без роуча на голове он кажется Луке немного незнакомым.   
— Вы что-нибудь придумали? — спрашивает Лука, утопая в низком мягком диванчике.   
Он приходит не за этим, на самом деле. За травкой: собственный запас понемногу подходит к концу.   
Питер, закрывая окно и ныряя куда-то за кресло-мешок, говорит:   
— Придумали, — звучит совсем неразборчиво.   
— Придумали? — удивляется Донни.   
Что-то щёлкает, шуршит, Питер, звеня ключами и медальоном, распрямляется, держа в руке пакет из солнцезащитного пластика.   
— Помнишь ту старушку, которая приютила нас на Сытый Вторник? — дождавшись кивка Донни, Питер продолжает: — Помнишь, она всё жаловалась, что совсем мало ходит? Я подумал, может, ей удобнее будет с самокатом. Всё равно я его только пару раз доставал.   
Самокат находят не сразу, перерыв все ящики и полки, потом решают, что тот слишком скучный, и долго, вдохновенно украшают наклейками и лентами. Даже упаковать успевают, прежде чем в дверь вваливается запыхавшийся Ричард — парень с рисунками и остроумными родителями по фамилии Лайонхарт.   
— Там голову подожгли! — орёт он, повиснув на хлипкой трейлерной двери и тяжело дыша. — Пошли смотреть, чего сидите.   
Пробравшись к всё сильнее разгорающейся деревянной голове через взволнованную, растерянную толпу, Лука отчего-то не удивляется тому, что видит.   
Джуд стоит так близко к огню, что, кажется, его вот-вот слижет горячим жёлтым языком прямо в чёрный дымный рот. Оборачивается, безошибочно, сразу найдя Луку взглядом, и неспешно идёт к нему.   
— Можем теперь ехать? — негромко спрашивает он, подойдя вплотную, и оскаливается всей пастью. 

**** 

Всхрапнув мотором в последний раз, «Форд» останавливается посреди бескрайней пустоши, красной, будто в воздух пролили кровь или вино.   
В багажнике «Форда» находится запаска, отломанное боковое зеркало, спальный мешок, подвесной душ, стопка газет за 1997 год, один порножурнал, тринадцать отвёрток, рулон мешков для мусора, три фонарика, самокат, едущий в Луизиану, и ни одной полной канистры бензина.   
— Как любил повторять в таких случаях мой старик: «Слава Богу, что ты не политик», — говорит Джуд и захлопывает багажник. — Или не врач. Или не пожарный. Нихуя не помню, что там этот говнюк болтал.   
Впервые сам нарушает затянувшееся между ними молчание. Лука не в обиде на него, но, единожды заговорив и получив в ответ колкое и кусачее, больше не пытается лезть поперёк чужих желаний — молчит за компанию, бессмысленно и необходимо, как разговор о погоде.   
В том, что бак пустеет так неожиданно, вины Луки тоже нет. С фестиваля они убираются второпях на случай, если кто-то из недовольных внеплановым завершением вечеринки захочет о своём недовольстве высказаться. Без остановки летят десятки миль, мимо ночлега и заправок. Следующая по карте недалеко, но, как назло, мотор глохнет посреди пустой объездной трассы.   
— А твой отец? — спрашивает Джуд, опираясь ладонями о крышку багажника.   
— Что? — переспрашивает Лука.   
— Каким он был?   
Лука дёргает плечом.   
— У меня его не было, — отвечает он, пытаясь вспомнить хоть что-то, что о нём рассказывала мать. — То есть, был, конечно, просто я его никогда не видел. То ли умер, то ли свалил, бросив нас.   
— Значит, ещё больший мудак, чем мой, — усмехается Джуд. — Мой хотя бы пытался меня воспитывать.   
Захватив один фонарик и сунув его в задний карман, Джуд уходит «поискать что-то, что горит». Ночь в пустыне настолько же холодна, насколько жарок день. Можно было бы остаться в машине и дождаться утра, дождаться кого-нибудь, кто одолжил бы им бензина, или хотя бы довёз до ближайшей заправки, но Джуд говорит: «Здесь охуенное небо», и Луке не остаётся ничего другого, кроме как согласиться. Не то чтобы Лука никогда не застревал посреди пустой трассы с пустым баком, никогда не спал под открытым небом, но ему в голову не приходило говорить об этом с тем же сочным выражением, будто небо сегодня такое одно на века и никогда не повторится.   
К трём ночи они заканчивают всё, что можно было съесть и выпить, и принимаются за то, что можно скурить. Передавая остаток косяка, Лука падает на спину и тут же тонет в белой звёздной реке, текущей по небу. Пенные буруны её царапают межзвёздную черноту, плещутся пылью туманностей. Ему даже кажется, что он плывёт на самом деле.   
— Хочешь, кое-что покажу? — спрашивает Джуд, вынырнув справа.   
Его голова закрывает Луке половину Млечного Пути.   
— Когда-нибудь видел настоящую индейскую магию?   
— Только человеческую, — отвечает Лука и поворачивает к нему голову.   
— Тогда смотри, — говорит Джуд и закусывает собачью лапу, висящую у него на шее.   
Лука смотрит, как его лицо вытягивается, тянется и тянется, а тело, наоборот, вдруг отрывается от земли и сворачивается, будто кто-то нажал кнопку и перематывает его вспять.   
Лука смотрит, как кожа прорастает в шерсть, короткую, жёсткую, тёмную на загривке, светлую на животе.   
Лука смотрит, как Джуд превращается в Койота.   
Койот, приземлившись на лапы, отряхивается, машет приветливо хвостом. Это тот самый, сомнений нет: тёмное вытянутое пятно на шее — теперь-то он понимает — похожее на собачью лапу.   
— Крутая магия, — выдыхает Лука и отворачивается к своей звёздной реке обратно.   
Невнимание Койоту не нравится: тот толкает его щёку мокрым носом, влажно, по-собачьи дышит на ухо, в конце концов умащивается лапами на груди и хрипло гавкает. Лука, сдавшись, чешет ему между ушами, гладит узкую морду, за что в благодарность тут же получает обслюнявленную и пожёванную руку.   
Обратного превращения он не замечает: вот был Койот, вот есть человек.   
— Я хотел извиниться. За то, что повёл себя как говнюк там, на фестивале, — произносит Джуд где-то вне поля зрения, будто из самой звёздной реки. Если присмотреться получше, можно разглядеть в пенных завитках морду Койота. — Надо было сразу тебе всё рассказать.   
— Ты про Бебе? — спрашивает Лука, отвлекаясь от разглядывания неба и тут же всей спиной, каждым нервом ощущая все мелкие острые камни, впивающиеся в кожу.   
Поморщившись, встаёт с земли и оборачивается.   
— Бебе? — хмурится Джуд, сидящий за его спиной. — Нет. Ты что, думал, я из-за неё?   
Лука дёргает плечом: что ещё он должен был думать?   
— Знаешь, как я достал эту охрененную магию? — Джуд переходит на полушёпот, будто кто-то кроме камней и юкки здесь может их подслушать. — Спёр у одного настоящего индейца вот эту лапку. Он её отказывался продавать, а я спёр. Думал, просто безделушка, оказалось, с сюрпризом. И не одним. Как-то просидел в мотеле неделю и проснулся койотом. Еле перекинулся обратно. В общем, мне нельзя долго торчать на месте, не знаю, почему. Индейцы ебанутые, — помолчав, добавляет в конце снова, с глухим вздохом сожаления: — Надо было сказать сразу.   
— Надо было, — соглашается Лука.   
Снова оба замолкают на весь остаток ночи. Только ближе к рассвету, когда в костре гаснут последние угли, Лука забирается в машину, и в полудрёме ему кажется, что неподалёку воет койот. 

**** 

Стоя перед зеркалом, Лука снимает с волос резинку, и пряди распадаются, ложатся на плечи.   
Сегодня утром, после того, как вымыл голову и проторчал под душем до тех пор, пока остатки сна не смылись холодной водой, он выходит из ванной и спотыкается о чужую похоть, как спотыкаются о порог.   
Стоит в дверях и смотрит, как, развалившись в кровати, откинув одеяло, Джуд гоняет в кулаке член. Зажмурившись, неспешно двигает рукой, замирая на несколько секунд и обводя головку пальцем, шипит тихо, поджимая пальцы на ногах.   
Лука смотрит так долго, что чужой задыхающийся, короткий смешок, балансирующий на грани стона, колет искрой, продирая жаром до самых пяток. Отворачиваясь, трёт горячую, обожжённую смущением шею, бросает в пустоту скомканное: «Я к автомату» и спешит скрыться за дверью.   
Он знает, Джуд делает это специально. Начинает с мелочей, с забытых порноканалов, «неисправной» дверной щеколды в ванную, перебирает все достаточно настойчивые нарушения личного пространства — близкое, горячее дыхание в шею, язык, огнём лижущий между лопаток и хмыкание следом: «забыл, что человек сейчас».   
Охотится, загоняет и ждёт.   
Лука поначалу думает ответить: он привык к прямоте, привык без долгих раздумий соглашаться, когда предлагают, — но передумывает. Может, в этом есть свой, не особо понятный ему интерес.   
Оттянув одну прядь в сторону, Лука берёт ножницы и срезает её. Бросает в раковину и берётся за следующую, до тех пор, пока вместо соломенной копны от волос не остаются равномерно кривые остатки чуть больше пары дюймов длиной.   
Вспоминает вдруг, что ничего не писал в дневнике уже очень давно, и чувствует укол вины — раньше такого не бывало. Едва расправившись с остатками волос, возвращается в комнату и достаёт дневник.  
Между   
_«...возведён был Духом в пустыню, для искушения от диавола»_  
и   
_«и, постившись сорок дней и сорок ночей, напоследок взалкал»_  
он пишет: «Проезжая по равнине Скай, я услышал удар о капот...»   
— Зачем ты это делаешь? — спрашивает Джуд. Свесившись с кровати, он заглядывает в дневник Луки. Протянув руку, перебирает короткие теперь прядки и добавляет: — О чём пишешь?   
Лука смотрит на обрывающуюся в никуда строчку.   
— О Дорожном Боге, — отвечает он.   
Луке четырнадцать, когда он впервые видит Дорожного Бога: соседского пса, Зуса, слизывает с дороги железным красным языком седана, радостно визжащего и чешущего шинами асфальт. Перед тем, как навернуться на колёса, Зус оборачивается к Луке, и Лука видит, как из его пасти к дороге тянется тонкая белая нить, как она тянет за собой что-то внутри Зуса, держит, не позволяя сойти с места.   
С тех пор Лука часами смотрит на дорогу, где бы он ни был, и всегда видит то же самое. Иногда нить тянется сама по себе, будто в никуда, но Лука знает: на другом её конце ходит живое существо, которое однажды придёт на это место.   
— Не хочу тебя обидеть, но... — начинает Джуд.   
— Странно, я знаю, — кивает Лука. Поймав назойливую руку, трогает кончики пальцев, представляя на её месте собачью, с твёрдыми шершавыми подушечками и торчащими когтями. — А ты превращаешься в койота. Это тоже странно.   
— Но это же индейцы, — говорит Джуд.   
И ничего больше не говорит, будто индейцы — единственные в мире существа, имеющие право на странное. 

 

Луизиана тёмная и влажная, как цветущая топь, как белые глаза мамбо. Воздух после пустынь здесь не дышится, а пьётся.   
Они снимают скупую голую квартиру с эхом и потолками для гигантов. Адресата Лука находит быстро: опрятная бойкая старушка миссис Эдна, смолящая крепкие чёрные сигареты, самокату радуется так, что на нём же отправляется вместе с Лукой и Джудом в ближайший бар. Своего мистера, рассказывает под рюмку рома миссис Эдна, она потеряла ещё в начале девяностых, с тех пор совсем одна и, чтобы не гнить с тоски, сдаёт комнату студентам. Долго, от сердца уговаривает их сменить временное обиталище и, получив твёрдый отказ, просит обязательно зайти перед отъездом. Разрумянившись и подпевая живому певцу, миссис Эдна говорит: «Одному быть плохо, Лука. Не будь один». Лука кивает рассеянно, ром крепкий и кружит голову.   
По-джентльменски проводив леди до дома, вдвоём ещё долго гуляют по улицам: из подворотен на мостовую выползает густой как молоко туман, в котором то и дело ныряют неоновые огни и слепые, медлительные всполохи фар. Много болтают, Лука с непривычки, захлёбываясь туманной влагой, умолкает, недоговаривая, дышит жадно и начинает вновь, уже совсем о другом. Похлопав его по плечу, Джуд бросает: «Я отлить», и исчезает в белизне, но Лука продолжает идти, остановившись только когда слышит своё имя. Хочет откликнуться, но вместо этого отступает в тень, прижимаясь спиной к шершавому дереву. «Найди меня», — думает Лука, улыбка тянет отчего-то губы непривычно широко.   
Пройдя пару раз мимо, Джуд его действительно находит.   
— Я знаю, как ты пахнешь, — говорит совсем близко и наклоняется к шее, к дрожащей пульсом жилке.  
Лука целует его первым, наклонившись и поймав губы губами, привычно поглаживая затылок. Так и не может понять, кому из них надоели игры.   
Гуляют они ещё немного. Едва сталкиваясь на узком тротуаре, не могут разойтись обратно, не отлипают друг от друга, пока кто-то из редких прохожих случайно их не заденет.   
Продрогнув, по возвращении по очереди лезут под горячий душ и одеяло.   
Лука почти засыпает, слушая фильм и шорох воды. Прикрывает глаза и открывает уже почувствовав, как с него стягивают одеяло.   
Джуд по-собачьи утыкается Луке между ног чёрной башкой. Подцепив зубами, задирает футболку и кусает живот, тут же зализывая.   
— Хочешь, отсосу тебе? — спрашивает, покосившись и тут же спрятав взгляд.   
Член твердеет мгновенно, и он трётся о него щекой, выбивая из лёгких Луки судорожный выдох.   
— Нет.   
Запустив пальцы в волосы, Лука тянет его к себе.   
— Не нравится? — спрашивает Джуд.   
Послушно поднимаясь выше и опираясь на локти, нависает над ним. Чёрная тень на фоне пустого серого потолка, и глаза совсем тёмные.   
— Нет, просто не хочу так, — подумав, поясняет Лука.   
Джуд не выдерживает долго: навалившись сверху, лезет руками, тянет вверх футболку, потираясь о бедро, так, что невольно в голову лезет всё то же «по-собачьи».   
— Твоя сосиска, моя сосиска, делаем двойной хот-дог? — предлагает едва разборчиво, снова сползая к животу и отвлекаясь по пути на мелкие горячечные поцелуи.   
Лука хохочет от души, запрокинув голову, и собственный смех кажется ему незнакомым. Смеётся до нетерпеливого укуса в ключицу и целует удобно подставленный висок.   
— Самое глупое описание секса, которое я слышал, — говорит он, прикусывая губу, чтобы не рассмеяться вновь.   
— Можно подумать, ты их так часто слышишь.   
— Оно всё равно глупое.   
— Когда ты так улыбаешься... — начинает Джуд, но не договаривает.   
Не целуется — жадно вылизывает рот и кусается. Много кусается, оставляя следы, заставляя шипеть и тут же расслабляться, и пытается прикоснуться руками одновременно везде, кажется Луке. Одеяло путается в ногах, связывая, и больше не до смеха, больше даже воздуха нет. Просунув руку между взмокшими телами, Лука обхватывает оба члена и скользит вверх и вниз. Стонет тихо, чувствуя чужие пальцы там же. Эхо частого дыхания мечется меж голых стен, становясь похожим на шум прибоя. Луке кажется, что, открыв глаза, он увидит над собой синюю воду и осколки разбитого на блики солнца. 

**** 

До Бостона они добираются по меркам Луки совсем черепашьими шагами. Останавливаются почти в каждом мотеле на сутки-двое, уезжают, наласкавшись и выспавшись, и дорога затягивается, превращаясь в кольцо, в один и тот же отрезок, повторяющийся раз за разом.   
Всё хорошо, но где-то за сонной сытой негой Лука чувствует, что скоро лимит покоя исчерпает себя, кольцевая уйдёт на новый виток и сузится до тупика, потому что за всё надо платить.   
«Форд» ломается, когда до города остаётся всего шесть часов. Полдня они ждут помощи и почти неделю — конца ремонта. «Детали жду», — разводит руками, извиняясь, автомеханик. В качестве компенсации он чинит всю прочую разболтанную бесконечными поездками мелочь. При взгляде на пробег присвистывает и качает головой так, будто на руки ему сдали не машину, а мертвеца: вот-вот произнесёт «отмучился» и вполголоса бегло прочтёт молитву.   
Каждые новые сутки Джуд мрачнеет, как пухнущая от грома и молний грозовая туча. На пятые подскакивает ночью: едва ли не всхлипывая, трогает руки и шею, дрожащими пальцами щупает зубы и, отдышавшись, забывается беспокойным коротким сном.   
Лука предлагает вернуться.   
Поискать того индейца и вернуть ему краденое. Посылка, тикающая тяжёлым медным маятником в углу комнаты, подождёт.   
Джуд отмахивается, отнекивается, огрызается, рыча: «Да что ты заладил, отъебись», и Лука, пожав плечами, больше не предлагает. Отъёбывается и ждёт, наблюдая, как тот мечется.   
На шестые лезет под руки, льнёт с укусами — на поцелуи совсем не остаётся терпения. Просит, глядя лихорадочным жёлтым, острой щепкой зрачка: «Трахни меня». Лука не переспрашивает, делает как просят, только зачем-то зажимает рукой стоны и жмурится.   
Утром гремит телефон в номере, и уже через два часа «Форд» снова глотает дорожную пыль. Даже оторванное правое зеркало заднего вида на месте.   
Луке впервые кажется лишним молчание, поэтому он говорит Джуду, пялящемуся в то самое зеркало:   
— Даже если бы ты навсегда превратился, мы бы что-нибудь придумали.   
— Что, — тянет медленно в ответ Джуд, тяжело, шарнирно оборачиваясь, — придумали? Что ты можешь придумать с тем, чего не понимаешь?   
Лука собирается сказать: Дорожный Бог. У него есть Дорожный Бог, а любой Бог, если попросить его хорошо, даст тебе всё, что необходимо. Просто у кого-то есть церковь, у Луки же есть Дорога.   
Джуд опережает его:   
— Эта твоя выдумка? — выплёвывает он, морщась. — Она тебе ничего не даёт, ты берёшь то, что дают тебе в благодарность. Просил бы — давали бы больше, вот и всё. Некоторые любят блаженных чудаков.   
Лука смотрит на пунктир разделительной полосы, не моргает долго, до рези в глазах.   
Говорит:   
— Я тебя сбил.   
Говорит, кивая на новенькое зеркало:   
— Проезжая через Скай, я сбил койота. Он ещё дышал, когда я вышел, но нить почти исчезла. Не знаю, почему я так сделал, но я оторвал боковое зеркало и поймал нить. Зеркало разбилось, но я его собрал. Поэтому ты живой.   
Апельсиновый закатный свет и Койот в золотистом облаке пыли, мозги которого секунду назад торчали из пробитого черепа, а лапы рефлекторно скребли асфальт.   
Лука просто попросил, испугавшись, потому что никогда и ничего в своей жизни не убивал, даже случайно. Попросил, и ему ответили.   
— Я не вру и не выдумываю, — говорит Лука.   
Звучит по-детски, но что ещё сказать и как, он не знает. Ждёт ответа, но получает лишь ворчание:   
— Человеком это меня не сделало.   
Через пару миль они сворачивают с главной трассы, катят по богом забытой грунтовке, неожиданно обрастающей асфальтом из неоткуда.   
— Ты точно туда свернул? — спрашивает Джуд.   
Лука кивает на стопку карт, отвечая:   
— Она сама отметила на карте.   
— Мало похоже на Бостон, — снова ворчит Джуд, но куда мягче.   
Страх медленно, но всё же отпускает его. Лука хмыкает в сторону тихо, думая, что на следующей остановке тот полезет мириться.   
Дорога приводит их к небольшому городу; Луке кажется, что он видел указатель с названием, но прочитать не успел.   
Из ранней ночи им навстречу всплывает светящийся аквариум заправки.   
— Притормози, — говорит Джуд, беспокойно ёрзая. — Зайду возьму чего-нибудь перекусить и в туалет.  
Оставленный в ожидании Лука снова смотрит в карту, проворачивая в голове воспоминание: миссис Эдна, заговорщицки понижая голос и кокетливо стреляя взглядом по сторонам, говорит, что в Бостоне у неё был романчик с молодым человеком, когда она была там проездом.   
«В Бостоне» и то, куда привела их карта, не сильно-то похожи.   
Беспомощно Лука смотрит на белый призрачный кубик заправки.   
Читает вслух: «Бастонская газовая станция».   
— Ох, миссис Эдна, — вздыхает Лука и выбирается из машины, чтобы сказать Джуду, что они действительно приехали, а заодно спросить продавца, не знает ли он некоего Пола Стерриджа, надцать лет назад имевшего интрижку с дамой с отвратительнейшим акцентом в городе, который даже на карте поленились отметить.   
Захлопываясь за его спиной, дверь магазина отрезает Луку от иссякшего «всё хорошо». Время, устав размахивать медным языком маятника, замерло, свернулось в точку на заднем сидении его машины.   
— Поторопись и выкладывай кассу, старик, — нетерпеливо рычит Джуд, взмахивая длинным серым дулом пистолета. Он не видит, кто стоит за его спиной, поэтому цедит: — А ты встань сюда, чтобы я тебя тоже видел.   
Всё-таки оборачивается на секунду и, напоровшись взглядом на Луку, болезненно кривится.   
Говорит:   
— Каждый зарабатывает как умеет. Мне никакие боги не подкидывают в карман.   
Старик-продавец говорит:   
— Отойдите в сторону, мистер!   
И, достав из-за пояса оружие, стреляет, зажмурившись. Выстрелом разносит полку с сухими завтраками справа от Луки, разносит аквариумное стекло витрины.   
За выстрелом тут же следует другой: Лука видит, как дёргается в сторону Джуд, как скользит по спусковому крючку палец. Стреляет он с открытыми глазами, не в первый раз наверняка.   
От стрельбы в ушах неприятно звенит, и никак не проходит, и от последующей тишины звон становится лишь громче. Лука приближается к старику, судорожно зажимающему кровящую дыру в груди.   
— Зачем ты выстрелил? — спрашивает он.   
Джуд, выгребая кассу в полиэтиленовый пакет, огрызается, не глядя в его сторону:   
— Потому что он выстрелил первым.   
Перемахнув через прилавок, замирает у выхода.   
— Пошли, Лука, — зовёт он, тощий пакет с купюрами дрожит вместе с его рукой. Повторяет: — Пошли, ну же.   
На бейдже, заляпанном кровью, на левом кармане старика написано: «Вас обслуживает ПОЛ». Лука качает головой.   
— Я вызову скорую, — говорит он.   
И через минуту слышит испуганный хрип шин срывающегося с парковки старого «Форда». 

 

Когда полиция и скорая приезжают через десять минут, Пол уже мёртв.   
Лука сдаётся сам. Послушно терпит, когда его утыкают лицом в капот и больно стягивают за спиной холодными браслетами наручников руки, перемазанные в чужой крови.   
Следующие три дня его спрашивают об одном и том же: где человек, убивший Пола Стерриджа.   
«Как зовут твоего подельника?» — допрашивает его тучный серьёзный офицер с опрятной бородкой. — «Куда вы договаривались свалить после ограбления, а?»   
Выданный ему адвокат, как две капли воды похожий на офицера, только без бородки, считает, что всё с Лукой будет хорошо, если Лука назовёт всё, о чём его просят.   
Лука называет имя, говорит, что тот был просто его попутчиком, и повторяет раз за разом: «Он сбежал, и я не знаю, куда».   
Офицер решает поиграть в плохого копа и хорошего сам и, вправляя Луке им же разбитый о стол в допросной нос, немного виновато сетует: «Какая-то ерунда получается».   
«Получается», — бесцветно соглашается Лука.   
В допросной, как в Лимбе, ни жарко, ни холодно, рассеянный люминесцентный свет высекает каждую морщину и каждый шрам. Офицер качает головой и отводит его обратно в камеру.   
Там, вытянувшись на койке, Лука думает, что он безобразно врёт, называя Джуда «просто попутчиком». Он чувствует вину за это, даже понимая, что проехал полстраны с человеком, о котором ничего на самом деле не знал, даже того, настоящим ли было его имя. Обаятельный, опасный и украл у индейца койотью лапку — не так уж много полезной информации для серьёзного офицера. Луке же достаточно того, что Джуд доверил ему свою тайну.   
Что разорвал цепь, и Лука, глядя на серую стену напротив, ёжится от этой пустоты впереди. Вертится на жёсткой узкой койке: нужно ли ему искать новую или заняться чем-то ещё? Или ждать, что Дорога сама выведет его, куда нужно?   
На четвёртую ночь к Луке в камеру пробирается Койот. Скулит тихо и нарезает круги.   
— Я не злюсь на тебя, — говорит ему Лука и чешет между острых ушей, когда тот тычется в руку лбом.  
— То есть, я очень расстроен, — продолжает он. — Тем, что ты убил того человека, и что...   
До боли сжав руки в замок, ждёт, пока горячий ком провалится обратно в грудную клетку.   
Дорога даёт ему всё необходимое, а если нужно — забирает.   
Если Джуд его бросил — значит, так надо.   
— Тебе нельзя тут оставаться, я понимаю, — шепчет Лука, глядя на побелевшие костяшки пальцев.   
Луку выпускают назавтра, сняв обвинения: виновный в убийстве Пола Стерриджа сдаётся полиции сам и до охрипшей глотки доказывает, что Лука тут ни при чём, что он сам спланировал и ограбил.   
В городе Лука проводит ещё неделю, и на восьмой день, оставив бесполезные теперь часы перед домом Стерриджа, выезжает на главную трассу. Ждёт там до заката и, услышав, как в дверь с пассажирской стороны настойчиво скребут, открывает её.   
Рычаг переключения передач тычется ему под сердце, Койот проскальзывает в щель: сначала его лапа, затем морда, затем он весь сам. Лезет носом в лицо, горячим мягким языком облизывает Луке щёки и, звякнув задетым рюкзаком, устраивается на заднем сиденьи. 

**** 

Путешествуя от одной пустынной равнины до другой, Лука раскладывает на дымящихся чёрных реках дорог свою мозаику: птичьи кости, надетые сорокопутом на ветки прибрежного кустарника, осколки зеркала со дна рюкзака, страницы из Библии, собранные в его дневник, и капли своей крови.   
Это его ритуал, его жертва Дорожному Богу: достать очередной осколок, чувствуя, как острая грань врезается в кожу и скользит по мокрому, едва не выпадая, положить его к остальным дарам, к серым хрупким птичьим косточкам и кускам Писания, изрезанным поперёк его почерком.   
Лука записывает каждый прожитый день и оставляет его там, в кипящем полуденном асфальте, смешав с прахом и осколками чужой пойманной души.   
Однажды он привычно засовывает руку в рюкзак и вынимает последний.   
Лука твёрд в своей вере: Дорожный Бог может дать всё, что ему необходимо.   
Сейчас ему необходимо не быть больше одному, и он ждёт, сидя на берегу раскалённой серой реки, ждёт, когда всплывет с её дна путеводная нить, любой знак, указывающий верный путь.   
Ждёт и Койот, сидя рядом с ним.


End file.
